


Day 11: Restraints

by Cup_aTea



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Established Relationship, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Object Insertion, Restraints, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bucky was standing next to Clint now, and he was staring at Steve.  His gaze made Steve feel completely exposed like Bucky could see through every layer of his clothes.  Steve’s cock was filling and his ears were burning with the idea that Bucky could see it from where he stood.“Not so tough now, are ya?” Bucky said.  “Can’t even get away from the wall, can you?”Steve fought the cuffs harder, knowing it was useless, but wanting to move as Bucky stalked toward him with a predatory glint in his eyes.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952779
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	Day 11: Restraints

**Author's Note:**

> THIS JUST IN: Call_Me_Kayyyyy made art for this fic!! And it's AMAZing. (And definitely nsfw in the best way ;D ) 
> 
> Please go check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571357)

“Hey Cap - think fast.”

Steve caught the thing that Clint threw at him and blinked down at it in confusion. As he realized what it was, the unit came to life and two humming metal cuffs fastened around his wrists and dragged him back as they magnetized to the wall.

“Well, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Clint said over his shoulder to someone, and oh—oh

Clint was wearing Steve’s former suit, the dark blue one that had been designed just before Hydra had been uncovered. Bucky stepped into the room behind him and he was wearing a plain black tshirt with tac pants and boots.

Steve knew what was going on here.

“Something I can help you fellas with?” Steve asked. He was trying to discreetly test the fit and hold of the cuffs, but they were tight around his wrists and still humming where they connected to the wall.

Bucky was standing next to Clint now, and he was staring at Steve. His gaze made Steve feel completely exposed like Bucky could see through every layer of his clothes. Steve’s cock was filling and his ears were burning with the idea that Bucky could see it from where he stood.

“Not so tough now, are ya?” Bucky said. “Can’t even get away from the wall, can you?”

Steve fought the cuffs harder, knowing it was useless, but wanting to move as Bucky stalked toward him with a predatory glint in his eyes.

Bucky pulled a knife from his belt and held it to Steve’s neck, one hand going to his collar.

“Hold still, tough guy,” Bucky said, and yanked downward. He sliced Steve’s shirt open and sliced at his sleeves until the remains of Steve’s shirt were hanging from his shoulders in tatters.

Steve was instantly hard and he knew his chest was heaving as he fought to control his breath.

Bucky reached for Steve’s belt, and Steve drew his knees up and kicked out. Bucky cursed and twisted away, but a second later Clint grabbed Steve’s ankles and pinned them to the wall. Bucky growled and cut Steve’s pants and boxers away as well.

“Should’a got a second pair of cuffs for his ankles,” Clint said.

“Nah, we wouldn’t get access like this,” Bucky said. He had a hand resting on each of Steve’s muscled thighs and he squeezed, keeping eye contact with Steve. Steve swallowed. 

Clint and Bucky both took a second to look him over as he stood there bare in front of them.

“He really is the perfect specimen, isn’t he?” Bucky said to Clint, his voice gravelly.

“The all-American man,” Clint said.

“Can’t wait to make a mess out of him” Bucky said, and he opened the fly on his tac pants.

He was also hard and he stroked his cock idly as Steve watched. Clint also unzipped the fly on his uniform and from one of the many pockets, he pulled a tube of lube.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Clint said, stepping behind Bucky and nudging him forward. “Fuck you in front of Captain America while he was at our mercy? Brace yourself.”

The last command was directed at Bucky as Clint pushed his pants further down and reached one slicked hand down to his hole. He pressed a finger inside and Bucky groaned as Clint started opening him up. Bucky’s arms bracketed Steve as he gave Clint access to his ass.

Bucky reached out and touched Steve’s chest, looking impressed at the muscles there. He pinched one of Steve’s nipples and Steve bit back the noise he wanted to make. Bucky smirked up at him, rubbing his thumb harshly over the tender skin. Then he moaned, eyes going distant, as Clint added another finger and began scissoring them apart.

“I bet he’s never had anything up his ass before,” Bucky panted. “Captain Apple-Pie has probably never even put a finger up there to try it out.”

Steve fought back a protest and fought back what he wanted to say as he watched Clint open Bucky up.

“He definitely likes the idea,” Clint said. “Look how hard he is.”

To illustrate his point, Clint reached out and flicked the head of Steve’s cock. Steve made a wounded noise and his hips jerked.

“Oh, he likes it all right,” Clint said.

“Fuck, Clint, get on with it,” Bucky growled. 

Clint laughed and pulled his fingers out. A moment later, his cock was at Bucky’s entrance and he started pushing inside.

“Fuck, Clint, yes,” Bucky groaned, widening his stance. “Oh fuck.”

Clint thrusting into him meant that Bucky’s cock was rutting over the lines of Steve’s abs and stomach. Bucky arched his back, trying to get more contact.

Steve whined.

“Aw, the Captain’s feeling left out,” Clint said. “Little Cap’s even crying.”

He flicked the head of Steve’s cock again, sending drops of precome flying. Steve moaned and twisted his hips in a futile effort to get away.

“I think I know something that might help,” Bucky panted. “Pass me the lube.”

Clint gave him the bottle and Bucky slicked up one hand. He reached between Steve’s legs and pressed a finger to Steve’s hole.

“What do you think of this, Cap?” He pushed a finger past Steve’s tight ring and crooked it.

Steve moaned.

Bucky laughed and began thrusting his finger in and out. Steve’s face was blazing red, and he was looking anywhere but Bucky and Clint. When Bucky added a second finger, his hips jerked.

“I think he likes it, all right,” Bucky said. “Clint, you should try this. He’s so hot, and so fucking tight inside.”

“Hell yeah,” Clint said.

He reached around Bucky, stilling his thrusts, and pushed a finger up alongside Bucky’s. Steve moaned.

“Oh, fuck he feels nice,” Clint muttered, his breath hot on Bucky’s hair.

They fucked Steve with their fingers for a minute and Steve’s breath came faster and faster. When Bucky slid their fingers out, Steve moaned brokenly.

“That’s not enough for you, is it tough guy? Bet you need something in your ass now that you got a taste for it,” Bucky said.

Steve tossed his head back and forth with his eyes squeezed shut, but Bucky ignored him. He unhooked something from his belt and Steve’s eyes flew open as he felt a cool touch against his hole. Bucky pushed, and a smooth, unyielding length slid into Steve’s ass.

“No. Please.” Steve’s breath was coming fast, and despite his words his ass was clenching around the object as if to draw it further in.

Bucky pushed the length up into Steve until his hand connected with Steve’s ass. He drew it out slowly and pushed it back in. 

“I think he likes it,” Bucky said roughly, slowly thrusting it inside.

“No, I can’t—Please. It’s too hard, I can’t...” Steve panted, trying to move his hips, but unable to get away from the length that Bucky had him impaled on. His hands were twisting in cuffs, probably bruising as he fought against the hard metal.

Clint was thrusting into Bucky slowly, taking his time while Bucky played with Steve’s ass. He was fascinated by the dark red color of Steve’s cock and the way it was steadily dripping down his thigh now. Bucky had shifted his grip a bit to make he was rubbing against Steve’s prostate every time, and broken sounds were coming from Steve with every thrust.

“You gonna come from this, Captain America?” Clint said, trailing a fingertip around one of Steve’s nipples.

“No-oo,” Steve moaned, but his hips were rolling with Bucky’s movements. “I want...I need...”

Bucky stilled his hand, the hard length still in Steve’s ass.

“What do you want?” he asked.

Steve shuddered. “I want you. I want your cock.”

Bucky and Clint stared at him silently for a moment, and Steve’s blush darkened.

“Please. I need it,” he whispered.

“Did you hear that, Bucky? Captain Apple-Pie needs your cock,” Clint said. 

“You’re not Captain America anymore, are you?” Bucky said. “You’re ours.”

“Yours,” Steve agreed. “Just, please—!”

“He’s too tall for me like this, Clint. Adjust the cuffs?” Bucky said.

Clint stepped back, pulling out of Bucky, and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a remote. Steve whimpered as the cuffs dragged his hands down the wall until he had to bend his knees uncomfortably. 

“That’s better,” Bucky said. “Right where I want you.”

He let go of the hard length in Steve’s ass and Steve squeezed his eyes closed in embarrassment as it slid out and clattered on the floor. Bucky circled Steve’s hole with his finger, feeling the muscles fluttering there.

Then he stepped closer between Steve’s legs and lined himself up. In one long stroke he pushed inside, not stopping until he bottomed out. Steve gave a long groan as Bucky filled him.

“Hold still,” Clint said, and then he thrust back into Bucky.

The thrust jolted Bucky into Steve, and Steve whimpered as he realized that they were all connected.

“That’s right,” Clint crooned. “Every time I fuck Bucky, you’re going to feel it too. You asked for it, so now we’re both fucking you.”

He punctuated his words with a harsh thrust and pushed Bucky into Steve again. Both of them groaned and Clint grinned.

Clint and Bucky figured out their rhythm, Bucky being rocked between them, while they both fucked into Steve hard. Bucky pulled Steve’s thighs up around him, leaving Steve anchored only by the cuffs and Bucky’s cock. Steve groaned as the angle changed and he tried to wrap his legs around Bucky or Clint to get some purchase.

“Please, Bucky, please,” he babbled, hands clenching and releasing uselessly in the cuffs. His ass clenched around Bucky's cock.

“Look at you, Captain America begging us to get fucked,” Bucky grunted.

“Fuck, he looks good wrapped around you,” Clint said. “You close, Bucky?” 

“Yeah. Come on Clint, fuck me,” Bucky said.

Steve whimpered and flexed his legs.

“Please, Bucky—”

“Oh no, pal, if you’re going to come, you’re going to come like this,” Bucky said. He grunted and braced himself on the wall as Clint started speeding up. “Oh fuck, Clint. Just like that. Fuck!”

Another thrust from Clint and Bucky was coming. His head fell to Steve’s shoulder and he groaned his way through his orgasm, cock stuttering into Steve’s ass. Feeling Bucky come in him tipped Steve over the edge and a moment later he was arching between Bucky and wall, come spurting onto his stomach as he came.

Clint gave a muttered “Fuck yeah,” and pounded into Bucky’s ass a few more times before he was coming too, and sandwiching Bucky and Steve to the wall.

They stood there for a minute and panted for breath. Eventually, Clint stepped back and let his cock slide out of Bucky. Bucky let go of Steve’s legs and gave him a moment to find his feet before he slowly pulled out. Bucky kept a hold of Steve while Clint pulled out the remote and cut the connection on the cuffs. 

Bucky grunted as Steve slumped forward, forcing Bucky to take most of his weight.

“Hey there, Stevie, how you doing?” he murmured, pressing sweaty hair back from Steve’s face.

“Good. I...good.”

“I think we should take a bath and maybe massage those muscles a little bit,” Clint said, stroking one of Steve’s arms.

When they were in the bath, with Steve cradled in Clint’s arms while Bucky gently washed him, Clint asked, “Was it good, Steve? Was it what you were imagining?”

“I don’t know what I imagined,” Steve said truthfully. “But it was good. I liked that I couldn’t get away. That you made me yours.”

“You’re always ours, doll,” Bucky said.

“But we are happy to remind any time you like,” Clint said, tilting his head to peck Steve on the cheek.

“Can we play with those cuffs again sometime?” Steve asked suddenly.

“Any time you like,” Bucky echoed with a smirk.

Steve smiled back, a little dopey, and settled back into Clint’s arms.


End file.
